


LoVe Holiday Fanart - 2

by lisawolfe80



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80
Summary: Created for A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/gifts), [kathrynvmfics (kmd0107)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts), [JoeCool701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeCool701/gifts), [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/gifts), [Anilcadz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilcadz91/gifts), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts), [Lunky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunky/gifts), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).



> Gifting to those of you who left Kudos on the first one. Thank you and Happy Holidays!!  
> I may be inspired to do a few more if people continue to enjoy them.

Blessed is the season that engages the whole world in a conspiracy of LoVe - Hamilton Wright Mabie ([link](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f4c3795d1afcfa59f6ce8c1c383b5411/tumblr_ohu8ugTgN61t89kmqo1_1280.jpg) to pic if too big in A03 viewer)


End file.
